Questions and answers
by DragonfireXAgent
Summary: Love, is a game played by fate. And sometimes, some questions cannot be answered until destiny makes it's move. A short KyouHaru ONESHOT.


**Author's note:** Hello! I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating on my first KyouHaru story! But anyway, this is the second KyouHaru story I'm going to submit. My head's been telling everyday to send it! so here, I hope you all enjoy this story. **PLEASE REVIEW!!** I need more encouragement…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran, or any other characters. (Though I wish I own Ouran…)

The couple sat beside each other on the bench, their hands intertwined. The park is currently empty that night, with stars filling every corner of the dark sky. The brunette-haired girl leaned on the boy next to her, as he, Kyouya Ootori tousled her hair in a passionate, gentle manner.

Haruhi, 22 years old, freshly graduated from college and now working on a famous law firm in Japan, was now married to Kyouya. Yes. _Kyouya_. Also known as the shadow king, the low-blood pressure demon lord, Kyou-chan, mom, etc.

How their destinies met was an enigma to both of them, but neither complained. Kyouya watched as his wife give a light sigh due to the cold temperature. He gave an all-knowing smirk, and pulled her closer to his embrace.

"Haruhi." He mentioned idly, making the girl in his arms look up to him in question.

"Hmm?" Haruhi replied. Kyouya placed a small kiss on her forehead which made the girl's face turn light crimson.

"I love you."

Haruhi smiled warmly at him and she returned his words with a kiss on his cheek and snuggled on his arms again.

"Fate really plays some weird games…" Kyouya mused in his thoughts and stared at the horizon. He never expected _this_ to happen. He wondered what series of events led them to be married. But he can't say that he didn't like the result.

But what he can't really figure out is how she, Haruhi Fujioka, caught his eye. It just happened. Maybe it's because of her eyes? Eyes that seem so clueless and innocent, yet she can see through other people's facades effortlessly, and clearly. Maybe her personality? Her ever-so blunt attitude? Who knows? And more importantly, who cares? All he knows is that he loves her dearly. She was the one and only girl that shattered his cold, icy walls that he built inside him. She never cease to surprise him with those words coming out from her lips, insensitive, but full of meaning.

He went back from his thoughts as he heard Haruhi call his name.

"…Kyouya?" Haruhi looked at him, with an amusing look of curiosity on her face.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course." Kyouya turned his head to face hers.

"Let's see… ah, what would you do if we weren't married?" She asked straight-forwardly. Her voice was soft and gentle. Kyouya just shrugged.

"Then I'll marry you." He replied imperturbably, and adjusted his glasses.

Haruhi gave a lopsided smile as she raised one eyebrow.

"Kyouya…"

"What? That's what I'll really do."

"Okay, then what if we've never met?" she asked again.

"Then I'll find a way to meet you." Now it was Kyouya's turn to answer bluntly. Haruhi sighed, she's getting a bit annoyed.

"Fine, fine, here. What would you do if I died?" she asked without a trace of fear of dying in her voice.

Kyouya was silent and looked away for a moment, and looked back at her again.

"…Then I'll die with you." He finally said. Haruhi couldn't help but look a bit surprised and touched.

"You're exaggerating." She snorted.

"No, I'm not."

"Whatever. Okay, next question-" But before she could move on to the next question, she was stopped with a finger, placed lightly on her lips. She looked at Kyouya in askance, but before she could fully turn her head, he cupped her chin and kissed her on the lips.

Haruhi was surprised but eventually gave in. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, pulling him closer towards her. Kyouya placed his left hand on her back as his right hand supported his weight, holding the hand rail of the bench.

The kiss lasted for a minute until Kyouya pulled away. He looked at her intently in the eyes as he soothingly caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," He spoke softly.

"But I can't imagine how my life would turn out without you."

**Author's note:** How was it? Please leave a review after you read! This story has been on my head for like, two weeks! Now, bye! See you on other stories! And thank you for reading, and for those who will review!


End file.
